


Chocolate-Dripped Spaghetti Noodles

by MrWar1, Staringback



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Chara, Adult Frisk, Angry Sans, Cinnamon Roll Frisk, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Evil Chara, Manipulative Chara, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWar1/pseuds/MrWar1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staringback/pseuds/Staringback
Summary: Even after everything that happened, the six SOULS couldn't forgive the monsters for what they put them through, so they made the biggest mistake of all time:  Believing that Chara was trying to fight for humanity, they rewarded her by bringing her back to life with the hopes that she'll protect humanity from the monsters.Unfortunately Chara doesn't have her determination or the power to reset on her side, but lucky for her she has Frisk to hide behind.  It also doesn't hurt to befriend, manipulate and romanticize the idiotic brother of the guy who would kill her in a blink of an eye.





	1. She's back!!!

 

**_They killed us because we were human._ **

 

**_Now they’re free._ **

 

**_They’ll kill again._ **

 

**_They’ll torture more humans SOULS._ **

 

**_The humans need help._ **

 

**_They need HER help._ **

 

The six SOULS swarmed nervously around the open barrier, reappearing in view as soon as they were sure the last of the murderous and horrible monsters left for the Surface.

 

After the lizard monster’s many painful experiments on them, extracting little bits of them and injecting them into her fellow beasts, the once brilliant and beautiful unique colors that made up each human child’s SOUL was fading and now that the last of their energy had been used by the beast king’s son to open the barrier, freeing all the human killers, they didn’t have much time left.  

 

They felt it.  Whatever was waiting for them in the great beyond was pulling them in and even though that force felt so wonderful and so inviting, the SOULS couldn’t go.  Not yet.  Not when the beasts that killed and tortured them were free to torture and kill more innocent humans.

 

They needed to do something and quick before they were pulled from this world.  And they knew what.

 

They needed HER.  Not the sweet and gentle human woman that was tricked by the monsters into freeing their miserable race.  No, as far as the SOULS were considered that poor human needed to be protected too.  The monsters realized they couldn’t kill her, her determination wouldn’t allow it, and so they took advantage of her merciful and forgiving attitude and pretended to befriend her to save their own hides and she couldn’t see they only showed her love for her SOUL’s power.  

 

They couldn’t go to Frisk.  The SOULS knew that she and the other unsuspecting humans needed help, whether they knew it or not, and there  was only one person who could protect them. 

 

It was the only human who fought back when the monsters attack during the many many resets that occured when the final human fell.  They needed the only human who was able to kill any monster that stood in her way.

 

The humans needed **_CHARA._**

 

The being that lingered in Frisk and tried her hardest to protect Frisk and humanity every time she was able to gain control of Frisk’s body.

 

The monsters spoke of peace, but those beasts couldn’t be taken at their word.  They were lying SOUL-stealing creatures that needed to be kept in place and there was one human strong enough to do it and make sure humanity stayed safe.

 

Before they faded into the unknown, the SOULS would give their only ally and the true hero of the human race a gift.  

 

*********************************************************************************************

 

Chara woke with a gasp, her bright red eyes shooting open only to see the six human SOULS, Asgore gathered throughout the years after her death, hovering above her.  

 

Even in her dazed confused state, Chara was still able to take note of how poor the SOULS now looked.She was sure that at one point they glowed beautifully, but now they were former images of their once brilliant selves.  Their colors were practically gone and parts of them were missing.

 

She swallowed and finally looked around her surroundings, noticing that she was laying in the very same bed of golden Flowers she first fell down on when she just was a child.

 

She looked down at her body and felt her eyes widened.

 

**_This isn’t Frisk’s body_ ** , she thought as she stared down at her dirtied arms and legs.  While Frisk had a cute little banging body of her own, there was no way that girl’s breast grew two sizes in such a short amount of time.  And the clothes Chara was now wearing ...admittedly Frisk was fashionable, but she wore a pink and blue sweater dress, not a tattered and ruined yellow and green striped one.  

 

**_Looks like the dress I...I died in,_ ** Chara thought.   **_Is this ...is this my body?  My REAL body?_ **

 

With a shaky breath, the young lady moved her hand up to her arm and quickly brushed some mud off that was clinging to her skin.

 

She stared in disbelief at what she saw.  The burns were there.  The cigarette burns her father gave her as a child, though faded over the years Chara stayed with the Dreemurrs, were still visible on her hand.  Which meant …

 

“I’m in my old body,” Chara whispered before she quickly stared up at the SOULS who were still hovering above her.  They started shaking and tittering as though they were pleased with themselves.  

 

The orange one spoke first.  It sounded like a young boy.

 

**“We want to thank you for your bravery, hero.”**

 

The green one spoke next.  A little girl’s voice.

 

**“Yes, you were the only one who tried to stop the monsters from completing their evil plan.”**

 

The yellow one continued.  A small southern boy.

 

**“You were the only one who tried to free us.”**

 

The dark blue one was next.  A strong voiced girl.

 

**“You are a hero to us.”**

 

The light blue one laughed.  Her voice was pretty to Chara’s ears.

 

**“Please take bits of our SOUL to use as your own.”**

 

The purple one spoke last.  It was a little boy with a stuttering problem.

 

**“P-p-p-please keep the h-h-humans s-safe, hero.  Th-those k-killer are now f-free to roam the SURFACE.”**

 

Chara blinked, their words sinking in before a huge grin came over her face.  

 

**_They think I was trying to keep the humans safe?!_ ** Chara found it hard not to laugh as she shakily stood up, her legs erupting into pain after so many years of nonuse, but she managed it.   **_They thought I was trying to rescue them?!  Man, there’s suckers born everyday,_ ** she thought cruelly, her smiling becoming sharper.

 

**_Now I can get them all,_ ** she thought viciously, her hands tightened into fists as a wave of bitterness washed over her.  **_Now that I have my own SOUL I’ll kill them all this time.  Without Frisk’s constant interruptions and resets,  I’ll reset the timeline myself and end both monsters and humans._ **

 

She held her hand over her heart as she bowed to the six SOULS.  “I promise that your gift to me will not be in vain.  I’ll will do everything in my power to keep humanity safe.”

 

The SOULS glowed brightly at her promise.  Chara inwardly smirked.  

 

**_Stupid assholes_ ** , she thought and patiently waited for them to vanish into whatever thing awaits SOULS in the afterlife.  She wasn’t sure the SOULS could take back their gift, but she wasn’t willing to find out.  

 

One by one, the SOULS began to fade until only the purple one remained.  He glowed weakly and floated down until he was a mere inch away from Chara’s face.  The newly risen human fought everything in her not to swat the little pest away.

 

**“P-p-p-please ke-keep in m-mind h-hero, yo-you sh-shared a d-determined S-SOUL w-with a-another human.  Y-Your n-new S-SOUL is ma-made out o-of b-bits of o-ours,”** the purple SOUL explained.

 

**_Yeah, you already told me that, ya stupid weak stuttering imbecile_ ** , Chara thought, but politely nodded her head.  

 

**“P-please be cau-cautious when de-dealing wi-with those m-monsters.  We h-had ar-are determination s-stolen from u-us-”**

 

Chara frowned at the words.   **_That’s right.  That little freak Alphys extracted their determination._ ** The young woman’s eyes widened as realization hit her.   **_If there’s no determination in my new SOUL.  That means ..._ **

 

With gritted teeth, Chara focused on her SOUL and slowly pulled it out of her body.  The sensation was almost painful and terrifying, the thought that her new SOUL could just vanish only entering her mind after she was holding it in her hands. Luckily it didn’t vanish.  

 

A tiny bit of fear entered her mind as she helplessly stared at her new SOUL.  Chara would have described it as multicolored, but the colors were so faded that her SOUL more or less looked like a monster SOUL turned rightside up.    The only color that seemed to stand out was a tiny bit of red.   

 

**_That’s all I have left of my original SOUL.  That little bit of red_ ** , Chara thought and without even realizing it began to squeeze her SOUL in a death grip.

 

That little bit of determination wasn’t even close enough to override Frisk’s ability to reset.  

 

**_“_ ** **Go-good l-luck, h-hero.  Stay s-safe and s-stay d-determined** ,” the purple SOUL said before he disappeared.  

 

Chara snarled her teeth at the space where the purple SOUL was a moment ago.

 

“Was that some kind of sick fucking joke, you asshole?” she asked the absent SOUL and glared down at her own worthless pathetic excuse of a SOUL.  She blinked in surprise when she saw that her whitish SOUL was now getting darker.  Chara raised an eyebrow before staring at the ceiling, an amused smirk on her face.  

 

“Oh.  I get it.  Black SOUL to match my black personality, huh?  Very funny and very original,” she muttered before allowing the useless thing to re-enter her body.  

 

With a sigh she turned around and sat back down crossed legged and it was then that she noticed the big hole right in the middle of the Golden Flower garden.  She looked down once more at her dirtied body.  

 

“Jesus, did they really pull me out of that hole?” she asked herself before her mouth curled in disgust.  “Thanks a bunch for NOT putting me in a coffin, Toriel, you bitch, but I guess even the worms need to eat,” she growled before moving her left hand to her face again.  She stared hatefully at the burns from long ago.  

 

**_Those stupid SOULS could heal my decomposing body, but couldn’t find a little more SOUL power in them to get rid of these burn marks,_ ** Chara thought her hatred building inside her by the second, before her placed her elbow on her knee and rested her chin in her hand.  

 

This new SOUL’s lack of determination was a problem and a big fucking problem at that.  Nevermind getting even with all those disgusting humans and monsters who were currently infesting this equally disgusting world.  That was something Chara was gonna have to deal with another day when she figured out how to get her SOUL even redder than Frisk’s.  

 

“Fuck, I’m a sitting duck if I run into that smiling asshole again,” Chara muttered, baring her teeth as she thought of how many times she had to hear that lazy five foot four inch cocksucker say “get dunked on”.  

 

Chara had gotten so far.  So so so far.  She killed everybody she came across.  Her high level of LOVE was making her unstoppable.  She was killing monsters with one hit attacks.  And all throughout that final attempt she made, she was able to push back all of Frisk’s resistances, but ..

 

But then she came to Sans.   

 

She had to give the little asshole credit.  He was a lot tougher than he looked, but he was predictable.  After being killed by him so many many times, she was beginning to get his attack patterns down.  He was sweating.  He was starting to lose that fucking smile.

  
But he knew it wasn’t Frisk attacking and killing all his friends and fellow monsters and that’s how Chara lost.  Somehow between all the resets and new timelines, that short fuck figured out that when the fallen human was friendly and kind, it was Frisk and when she was a murderous killing machine she was Chara.  

 

And knowing that knowledge and appealing to Frisk during their battle instead of fighting Chara is what cause Frisk to regain control and do a final reset.  

 

Chara sucked in a deep breath and slammed her fist on the soft ground, mud splattering everywhere, some even hitting her in the eyes.  She let out a grunt of annoyance and rubbed her eyes, forgetting about her dirtied hands, only succeeding in rubbing more shit in them.

 

“Goddamn, this world needs to die,” she muttered, stood up again and began walking through the empty RUINS towards Toriel’s small cottage.

 

As she entered the home, she started to make a beeline for the bathroom only to stop when she spotted the mirror at the end of the hall.  She walked towards it and looked at it.

 

She was almost surprised when she didn’t see Frisk’s reflection staring back at her.  She saw her own.  She saw her own red eyes, her own hair, while similar to Frisk’s was a shade lighter and instead of being three inches too short, Chara was the height she remembered herself being before she died. 

 

“It’s me.  Chara,” she said and reached a hand to touch her reflection.  To her delight, the hand followed.  

 

She smiled.  The reflection smiled back.  Despite the dirt covering her face, she saw her cheeks get red.  They always did that whenever she smiled.  

 

“I look like Frisk, but not really,” Chara said aloud and as she said that, she realized one thing that made her smile grow.

 

**_Sans was able to tell the difference between me and Frisk because of our actions.  That dumb fuck doesn’t even know what I REALLY look like!_ ** Chara thought and stared down at her chest where her SOUL resided.  

 

She giggled.  **_I can leave the Underground without anybody knowing who I am!_ **

 

And with that she turned around, her steps much lighter, her eyes sparkling as her fear for that little asshole disappeared.  She felt embarrassed for even worrying about him and now that her fear was gone she began thinking of ways to regain her determination.

 

**_First I’ll take a much needed shower and head down to Alphys’ true lab.  If that sad excuse for a living creature can inject human determination into a monster, I should be able to inject my own SOUL the same way.  Just need to read up on how she was able to extract the determination...need a few victims ...nobody cares about homeless people and then I’ll-_ **

 

“ well if it ain’t the little parasite.” 

 

Chara halted her steps as she heard that familiar voice that now felt like a person taking an ice pike and drilling it in her ear every time she heard it.  She heard his voice so many times that she knew his sockets were empty.  All that confidence she had a second ago vanished.

 

**_Fuck my life_ ** , she thought, feeling her body tense.

 

“ don’t you know how to greet your executioner? turn around and take what’s coming to you.”  

 

Chara didn’t turn around.  She stood there and wondered why the hell she didn’t go into the kitchen first and find a knife to take with her.  

 

“not so tough when you don’t have frisk as your shield, huh?”

 

Taking in a deep breath, Chara turned around to see the blue hooded skeleton standing by the mirror.  His sockets indeed black.  She gritted her teeth.   **_He_ ** wouldn’t be so tough if he couldn’t teleport.  

 

“I’m sorry,” she began, trying to sound as sweet as possible.  “I just fell down a hole and I was trying to find somebody who could-”

 

“ drop the act, kiddo.  you ain’t fooling nobody.  those red eyes and creepy smile give you away,” the asshole said and took a step towards her, his hands still in the pockets of his hoodie.  Arrogant asshole.

 

**_So that’s how he figured out the difference between us, huh?  Well, if I’m dying, I’m going down fighting_ ** , Chara thought and tightened her hands into fists.

 

The skeleton tilted his head and grinned.  “ you have the look of somebody who knows they’re gonna die and not come back.”

 

Chara grinned back.  “And you have the look of somebody who sat back and jerked their noodle as they watched their brother die over and over again.”

 

Blue smoke instantly started pouring of Sans’ socket at the mention of his brother.  Chara’s grin widened.   **_I might die, but at least I’ll die happy._ **

 

“Course if I had an idiot like Papyrus for a brother, I wouldn’t get involved either.  I’d probably thank the person who put him out of his misery,” Chara laughed loudly as Sans began to shake.  “You always accused me being merciless, but we humans call that “mercy-killing and I would just like to say “you’re welcom-ahhh!”

 

Feeling him seize her SOUL, Sans finally pulled his hand out of his pocket and pointed a single boney finger behind her.  Chara winced as she felt that invisible force throwing her backwards with neckbreak speed.

****************************************************************************************************

Humming to himself, Papyrus gathered the rest of Toriel’s pot and pans and carefully put them in a box.  

 

Toriel has been so busy talking with the human officials with Frisk by her side that she hadn’t had time to pack any of her belongings.  Lucky for her the Great Papyrus offered he and Sans’ services.

 

With a proud smile on his face, he took out a checklist and crossed off “pots and pans” before looking at the next item on their list to pack.

 

**_Sock collection._ **

 

With a nod of his head, he tucked the list back into his pocket and lifted the box up for Sans to take back with him to the Surface.  

 

He took two steps out of the kitchen before something slammed into him, smashing him into the wall behind him.

 

He groaned in pain as whatever hit him shifted around.  A second later he felt two arms wrap around his shoulders as something soft, warm and pleasant pressed itself into his face.

*****************************************************************************************************

“ papyrus!  get away from her!” Chara heard Sans yell, his cocky voice now sounding panicked.

 

Feeling Sans’ magic seize her SOUL again, Chara instinctively tightened her grip on Papyrus’ shoulders, blushing as she pressed more of her breasts into his face.  However her plan worked.  Using the dumb inbred skeleton as a weight was proving too much for the out of shape short fuck.  

 

And he wouldn’t dare use his bone attacks with his brother so close to his target.  Looking behind her, she saw Sans quickly walking towards her.  She looked down at her “weight” before an idea came to her.

 

With a wicked smile, she pulled back so her breasts weren’t assaulting the skeleton anymore.  The goofy bastard looked up, his face blushing orange when he realized what had been pressing against his face.

******************************************************************************************************

The human that was on top of him was dirty, unkempt and very poor looking, but when she smiled at him, Papyrus felt his SOUL begin to beat quickly.  She had a beautiful and breathtaking smile and when her lips curled up, her cheeks blushed a rosy red.

 

“You must be the Great Papyrus,” the human said sweetly before placing a finger underneath his chin.

 

“I..I AM,” Papyrus said and found he couldn’t think of anything else to say.  All he could do was stare at her smile.  

 

She giggled.  “I’ve traveled far to see if the rumors about how handsome you are are true and-”   
  


“paps, push her off you!” He heard Sans tell him but before he could do or say anything else, his brother was right by his side and gripped the human by the arm.

 

The pretty human let out a yowl of pain.

 

“SANS!  YOU’RE HURTING THE HUMAN!”  Papyrus said and grabbed Sans’ hand to pry it off her arm.  

 

“ paps, you don’t understand she’s dangerous,” Sans said and gave the human another pull.

 

The pretty human gave Papyrus a scared look.

 

“Please make him stop,” she begged and gripped onto his shoulders tighter.  

 

Papyrus frowned and tried once more to remove his brother’s hand from the human without hurting either one of them.  

 

“BROTHER, PLEASE STOP!  SHE HASN’T DONE ANYTHING-”

 

“See, Frisk?!  I told you Sans wouldn’t wait to listen to Chara!”

 

Papyrus’ frown deepened at the familiar voice.  Never letting his brother’s hand go, he looked over the human’s shoulder to see his two good friends, Flowey and Frisk standing at the front door.

 

“Sans!?” Frisk called out, her eyes wide with horror and shock.   At her tone, Sans instantly let go of the human’s arm, but didn’t back away.  

 

In three quick steps, Frisk was between Sans and Papyrus with her hands on her hips, glaring at Sans.

 

“What’s going on here?”  She asked.  Papyrus watched as Sans pointed to the pretty human.

 

“She’s back, Frisk.”

 

With the corner of his socket, Papyrus could have sworn he saw an unpleasant smile curl up on the pretty human’s face, but that was probably his imagination.  Somebody this pretty couldn’t be capable of such scary smiles.  

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. A Second Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOO-HOO! It's been awhile! <3 Thank you all for the love, kudos and comments! <3

**_The cavalry has arrived_ ** , Chara thought gleefully as she stared up at her two “heroes”, the ever reliable human doormat Frisk and, of course, her cowardly ex-foster brother, Asriel/Flowey.  

 

 **_Flowey…_ ** Chara felt her grin grow wider as she thought of HER time where everything had been going so smoothly.  Flowey who had started off so cocky slowly began to lose his nerve once he realized that Chara was indeed, NOT, fucking around.

 

**_“Hey ...Chara ...no hard feelings about back then, right?”_ **

 

Oh how she relished the look of fear on Flowey’s face as he shook before her in that last timeline when she’d been in complete control. Looking back now it was almost kind of funny.  No...it was fucking hysterical.  Chara always thought there couldn't have been a bigger crybaby than Asriel, but his new and “improved” look as Flowey really proved her wrong.

 

**_I ...I’ve changed my mind about all this. This isn’t a good idea anymore. Y-you should go back, Chara. This place is fine the way it is._ **

 

Once he had said that to her, Chara knew he needed to go just like the rest of them. Cowardly, greedy, and hopeless, just like the humans and just like how all the monsters had become. Chara wanted to scream all her rage at him in that moment. She wanted to yell at him that he had watched his father, that fucking goat bastard Asgore, turn the most perfect race in the world into what the disgusting humans were and he had the nerve to tell her everything was fine the way it was?!  

 

Chara felt her smile grow even more as she stared at the little flower. Fragments of fear, along with something that could resemble adoration and love filled the SOULLESS creature’s face (Chara fought hard not to cringe at the look) before he offered her a shaky “I’m-your-pal” smile while wiggling his body so that he was halfway hiding himself behind Frisk’s shapely leg.

 

 **_You fucking little yellow coward_ ** , Chara thought as she pushed herself off of Papyrus wordlessly, purposely shoving his big empty skull on the wall, before standing up, trying to hide a smirk as she heard him grunt. She gave Sans a glare of vicious triumph before turning her attention to Frisk, who seemed in complete shock and disbelief at seeing her old companion once again, only this time in the flesh.

 

“So ...it’s me, Chara-” Chara said with a weak shrug, fixing her dirty and torn dress before giving Frisk… what she **hoped** … was a timid and gentle smile, “-soooo....are you gonna offer me some of your mercy-”

 

“CHARA! IT’S REALLY YOU! YOU’RE ALIVE!” Frisk squealed happily, a huge smile cracking over her face as raced towards the taller human, her arms outstretched.  

 

Chara’s eyes widened as fear and agitation filled her SOUL and before her mind could tell her that Frisk was MERCYing her, not FIGHTing her, Chara raised her fist up in the air and gave Frisk a solid punch to the jaw as the smaller woman neared her.  

 

 **_Oh fuck me hard without lube_ ** , Chara thought as her fist connected. Wincing, Chara watched as Frisk crumpled to the ground like a puppet without strings, groaning. **_Frisk, you fucking idiot, you should know better than to come at me-_ **

 

Chara didn’t finish her thought as she felt Sans’ slimy magic encase her new SOUL and before she could even prepare herself, a rough invisible force flung her back until, once again, she found herself pinned against the wall, only this time without Papyrus to slow her down.  Apparently the great big idiot had gotten up from his spot and was now helping an injured Frisk. Chara briefly wondered if she cried out in pain would Papyrus abandon Frisk for her? The thought made Chara’s SOUL hum with a sort of curious cruelty, but before she could test her theory out, Sans spoke.   

 

“see, frisk? she’s still violent. hasn’t changed one bit,” Sans said and didn’t offer any other statement or explanation.  Chara understood what he was implying:  ** _We need to get rid of her._**

 

However he just wouldn't say something like that in front of his dopey, half mentally challenged brother who was now checking over Frisk’s bruised face. 

 

His words and his hidden message were a waste though.  Frisk was too dazed out from the punch and Papyrus was too distracted helping Frisk to even care his brother was doing or saying. 

 

Chara curled her mouth up and glared at Sans, who was giving her that stupid black-socket stare. Knowing that she was safe with little pansy Frisk still in the room, Chara pressed her luck and decided to taunt the short and stout teapot fuck.  She offered him a lopsided smile.

 

“I hate to break it to you, but that black socket look ain’t scary, you short bitch, and after being attacked by every monster and betrayed by spineless dickless grinning fools who called me their friend only to sell me out _**seconds**_ later for a chance at a sweet job on the Royal Guard-” Chara jerked her eyes in Papyrus’ direction and watched with satisfaction as Sans tensed, “-you can’t blame me for automatically assuming everybody wants to kill me for my SOUL. Sorry,” she said, her voice now dripping with sugary sweetness, “ it was an automatic reaction.”

 

Chara had to hold in a gasp as Sans disappeared only to reappear right in front of her, his nasal hole only an inch away from her nose. Not wanting to know he’d startled her and succeeded in giving her a little fright, Chara allowed an amused chuckle to leave her lips.

 

“You know ...it would have taken you literally two seconds to walk up to me.  That’s why you’re so out of shape. It wouldn’t kill you to move your fat boney ass up and down SNOWDIN every so often-”

 

“how did you get here?” He growled. Chara smirked.

 

**_Oh, what’s the matter, Mr. Smart Science Guy?  Not used to not knowing what’s gonna happen next? Get ready for that a lot. Once I get Alphys’ papers on how to insert determination into a SOUL, you’re gonna regret everything you said to me in the Final Hall, you hypocritical insignificant little shit. I’ll give you my own personal judgement soon enough._ **

 

Instead of answering, Chara wrinkled her nose and looked away.

 

“Say Sansy, I never noticed this before because you were never this close to me, but you smell like day old ketchup and sad masturbation cum. When was the last time you had a shower, or have you stopped doing that because-” and with that Chara started giggling, changing her voice so it sounded like she were talking to a toddler.  

 

“-poor little Sansy is so depressed, and why bother doing anything if everything is gonna reset, and boo-hoo, I’ll just spend my time standing around and giving useless advice to Frisk, clearly attention-starved, mentally unstable woman who craves love and will take it up the ass without lube just so long as she makes a friend-ACK!”

 

Chara wasn’t surprised that Sans interrupted her, but she was surprised when she found his bony hand around her throat, after all, he tended to wait until his brother was out of eyesight to pull something this dark, but thankfully, just like his other attacks, his attempt at strangulation was pathetic at best. Chara grinned at him despite the fact he was still using his magic to keep her pinned.

 

“Jesus almighty Sans, what the hell are you doing?  If you were trying to kill a human baby, this might work, but I’m a full grown adult,” dropping her voice, she looked past Sans, who was still trying to tighten his grip on her, towards Frisk. Seh gave an inward sigh of relief; it looked like Frisk was recovering quickly, but Flowey had vanished as soon as the fight broke out.

 

 **_Cowardly as usual_ ** , Chara thought, before turning back to Sans. While his attack was beginning to get a little uncomfortable, she was amused to see that between using his magic and his physical strength, Sans was beginning to sweat. Chara batted her eyes, furthering infuriating the skeleton.

 

“Come on, put some force behind this attack. Try digging your thumb into the middle of my throat.  You’ll get quicker results…” and with that, Chara gave him a wink that was eerily similar to his. “It feels good doesn’t it?  I know it does. In that last timeline when I was in control you were having **_so much_ ** fun killing Frisk over and over again…”    

 

The short skeleton’s sockets narrowed. “ that ain’t gonna work, kiddo,” but as he spoke a tint of uneasiness filled his tone and just like all the other weaknesses Chara had found in all of Sans’ friends, she latched onto it.

 

“What’s gonna work is that Frisk AND your dumbass brother are gonna see you kill me and guess what happens?  Frisk is…” Chara gasped for breath as his grip did seem to tighten. “.. gonna see what I see when I look… look at you ...Just a little...a little sad ...pissant… who lectures...how important it is ...to gain love and not LO-” suddenly Chara’s lungs were lacking air.

 

“please just die,” Sans muttered, his voice so low that Chara would have missed it if he weren’t so close to her.

 

 **_Okay Frisk_ ** , Chara thought feeling the first wave of real panic hit her. **_Now would be a good time-_ **

 

“Sans?”  Frisk's confused voice hit Chara's ear.  The taller woman smiled as the light snapped back into Sans' sockets and just like that the dickless self-important little asshole released his hold on both of Chara's throat and SOUL and Chara instantly began gasping for breath, taking in huge mouthfuls of the stuff.

 

 **_About time, hero_ ** , Chara thought, trying her hardest not to glare at Frisk. However, her annoyance for the smaller woman disappeared when she saw the ugly bruise on her pretty face.   **_Goddamnit, Frisk, why the fuck did ya come at me like that? We were both there at the same time._ **

 

“just holding her back to make sure she didn’t try to **_pick a bone_ ** with anybody else,” Sans explained, shoving his hands carelessly into his pockets before letting out a chuckle. To Frisk’s credit she didn’t crack a smile, while the tall dumbass who was clearly confused on what the hell had just happened took a moment to glare at his brother.

 

“BROTHER, PLEASE!  AT A TIME LIKE THIS WHEN THERE HAS BEEN A VERY BAD MISUNDERSTANDING BETWEEN TWO FRIENDS WE DON’T NEED YOUR HORRIBLE JOKES,” Papyrus declared, placing his hands on his hips.

 

To Chara’s amazement, Frisk nodded her head in agreement. **_W-wait a minute ...Frisk is actually not mindlessly siding with Sans?! Oh my God, I might just pull this off!_ **

 

“That’s right, Paps, there’s a time and a place for jokes and this isn’t one of them,” Frisk said, shooting Sans a weak glare further stunning the older woman into complete silence. “Say, Papyrus, do you mind packing up the rest of Toriel’s things while I talk to Sans and Chara?”  

 

 **_Oh fucking fantastic, a pow-wow meeting,_ ** Chara thought, but quickly smiled prettily as Papyrus looked at her with concern.

 

“I WILL CONTINUE TO PACK TORIEL’S BELONGINGS AS SOON AS I GET A RESPONSE ON WHY SANS WAS USING HIM MAGIC TO ATTACK HER EARLIER AND WHY HE CALLED HER DANGEROUS!”  Papyrus declared before crossing his arms and looking expectantly at Sans.

 

Chara nodded, trying to keep as straight face as she crossed her own arms, mimicking Papyrus’ stern expression, though the urge to laugh was getting the better of her.

 

“That’s what I would like to know!” Chara declared earning a look of exasperation from Frisk. Chara continued, focusing her stare on Papyrus. “Even though you have only been on the Surface for a short time, news of the Great Papyrus has reached my town-” Chara had to refrain from rolling her eyes as Papyrus’ chest puffed up, “-and wouldn’t you know it, I learned that my old friend Frisk knew you personally!  What luck!  She told me she’d be here with you and if I wanted to meet you, this was the place to do it at,” Chara gestured towards her dirty appearance. “That’s why I’m so dirty at the moment! I used the hole entrance and fell into a pile of dirt and flowers, not realizing I could have used the broken barrier to get in and just as I step into this cute little cottage-” Chara pointed a finger at Sans accusingly “-this horrible monster attacks me for NO REASON whatsoever!”  

 

Taking a deep breath after that long winded explanation, Chara turned away and held her face in her hands, peeking at Sans in the process and finding much to her delight that the stupid asshole was stuck between glaring at her and trying to soften his look for his brother.  “This is a nightmare,” she said trying to sound heartbroken and glad her hands were muffling her voice because she was NOT pulling it off. “I thought today was gonna be awesome! I was finally gonna meet you, Papyrus, and I get attacked!”

 

There was a silence that hung in the air before Frisk sighed in annoyance.

 

“Chara, you’re really going to do that?”  Frisk said only to have Papyrus jump in.

 

“FRISK!  EVEN THOUGH YOUR FRIEND HIT YOU AND AND I’M SURE HAS A VERY GOOD EXPLANATION FOR IT, YOU MUSTN’T SCOLD HER FOR BEING SAD AND UPSET!” Papyrus lectured.  Chara stifle a chuckle, almost feeling bad for Frisk. **_Almost_ **.  

 

“THERE THERE….CHARA...IS IT?  THERE IS NO NEED TO BE UPSET! I’M SURE MY BROTHER HAS A GOOD REASON WHY THAT HAPPENED!  BROTHER?” Papyrus said, tapping one of his boots on the floor.

 

Eager to see what lie Sans would pull out of his ass, Chara ripped her hands away and stared at Sans, and maybe it was her imagination, but she could have sworn she saw a look of interest on Frisk’s annoyed face as she turned to look at Sans as well.

 

The short asshole looked at all three people.  “ ...i saw her dirty clothes and ugly face-” Chara frowned slightly at that comment “and got scared.  i didn’t recognize her as a human or a monster and when she punched frisk i restrained her just in case she attacked again,”  Sans explained.

 

Chara nearly huffed at that. **_What kind of idiot would actually believe-_ **

 

“SEE HUMAN?!” Papyrus declared happily, clapping his gloved hands together.

 

 **_Yep,_ ** Chara thought sourly as Papyrus eagerly latched onto Sans’ weak explanation.   **_I’m not surprised in the least._ **

 

“AND NOW, I’M SURE YOU HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR PUNCHING FRISK!”  Papyrus declared, now looking at **_her_ ** expectantly.  Eyes and sockets turned to her.

 

 **_Fuck_ ** , Chara thought and cleared her throat, ignoring Sans’ smug look.  “I …” she began only to pause. **_“_ ** I ...you all saw it.  She came at me way too fast and I got startled,” she said.

 

Sans started to chuckle before Papyrus clapped his hands again.  “YES! I THOUGHT THAT MIGHT HAVE BEEN THE CASE! SEE? SILLY AND SMALL MISUNDERSTANDINGS AND NOW THAT THAT’S ALL CLEARED UP, WHY DON’T YOU AND MY BROTHER HUG IT OUT?!”

 

Chara’s eyes widened so hard they almost popped out of her head while Sans’ sockets went completely black again.  

 

“ nah, bro, i don’t think that’s a good idea-”

 

Chara nodded.  “Yeah, we’re fine.  No need for that.”

 

She looked at Frisk, who NOW actually did seem more amused than annoyed, before giving the smaller lady a more genuine smile.  “I am sorry about that. I knew you weren’t gonna hurt me but…” she trailed off.

 

Frisk nodded.  Despite the fact that her cheek had swelled up badly and must have hurt like hell, her eyes filled up with understanding and suddenly Chara felt uneasiness hit her SOUL.   **_Goddamn it, Frisk, stop staring at me like that._ **

 

And almost as though reading her mind, Frisk focused her attention on Papyrus and smiled sweetly at him as she patted his shoulder.  “Yep! Nothing but a silly misunderstanding, but we are wasting time here! While me and my friend and Sans finish packing this room up, why don’t you go to the other side of the house and see if you missed anything there?”

 

Papyrus started to nod only to stop midway, his cheekbones blushing a flowing orange.  “WELL I MIGHT NEED HELP! PERHAPS CHARA WOULD LIKE TO-”

 

Frisk gasped.  “The Great Papyrus needs help?!”

 

Chara had to admit, Frisk’s method worked beautifully.  Papyrus immediately drew back and looked at Chara with a nervous grin.

 

“OF COURSE I DON’T NEED HELP!  I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AFTER ALL!  I’LL SHOW YOU I’M THE GREATEST PACKER OF ALL TIME, CHARA!”

 

Grinning cruelly, Chara couldn’t help herself.  “Relax, handsome, I believe you! There’s no need to-” Chara paused to giggle. “- **_lose your head_ ** over proving something like that to me!”

 

She ignored the angered shock on Frisk’s face and soaked in Sans’ rage-filled stare.  Papyrus, on the other hand, looked at her innocently.

 

“LOSE YOU HEAD?”  WHAT DOES THAT MEANS?”  

 

Starting to lose control of her giggles, Chara tried to explain as best she could.  “It means don’t worry so much or you’ll lose yourself with stress” and with that, Chara wrapped an arm around both Sans and Frisk, hugging them a little too tightly for it to be warm or sincere. “Nobody here wants you to lose your head,” and with that statement, Chara started to laugh loudly and coldly.

 

Papyrus stared questioningly at her before a wide grin came over his face.

 

“NYEH HEH HEH HEH! "LOSE YOUR HEAD!" THE GREAT PAPYRUS LIKES THAT EXPRESSION!”

 

Chara laughed louder now using Frisk and Sans as support as her knees started to weaken.

 

“I’m surprised you do, handsome!”

 

“NYEH HEH HEH! I THINK I WILL START USING THAT EXPRESSION AS WELL! ”

 

Laughing hard now, she let out a few piggy snorts as her lungs once again began to hurt with the lack of oxygen.  She turned to Frisk who looked absolutely appalled by the whole exchange.

 

“I think I love this guy! He has no idea, does he, Frisk?” She asked and nearly lost her balance as Sans jerked away from her.

 

Earning the same weak glare she’d given Sans, Frisk dismissed Chara with a sigh and took the opportunity to redirect herself at the taller skeleton.

 

“ Just keep packing, alright?”

 

Chara raised an eyebrow as Papyrus puffed up his chest and gave the biggest smile he had as he saluted Frisk.

 

“THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL NOT FAIL YOU, FRISK!” he declared before looking towards Chara.  Another slight orange dusting came over his cheekbones. “WILL YOU BE AROUND LATER OR DO YOU THINK IT’LL BE A GOOD IDEA TO EXCHANGE NUMBERS NOW?”

 

 **_Good question, idiot.  Will I be around later?_ ** Chara thought.  Instead of answering him, she looked over at Frisk, waiting for her response and saw that Sans was doing the same thing.  

 

Without blinking or looking at either person, Frisk smiled brilliantly.  

 

“OH!  You don’t have to be worried about that. Chara is gonna be our new roommate, Paps.”

 

“ what?!”  

 

“ANOTHER FRIEND LIVING IN YOUR HOUSE? NYEH HEH HEH! THE GREAT PAPYRUS APPROVES!”

Chara barked out a laugh as she stared at Sans’ shocked, wide sockets before giving him a friendly pat on the back.

 

“When it’s not benefiting you, it kind of sucks having a pacifist for a friend, am I right?” Chara whispered gleefully.

 

Sans glowered at her. “this isn’t over, kiddo.”

 

Chara matched his glare, thinking of Alphys’ SOUL research. “ I agree.”

 

********************************************************************************************

 

As Papyrus began to pack the last of Toriel’s items, his happy-go-lucky humming filling the quiet background, Chara raised an eyebrow as Frisk moved so she stood between Sans and her.  Then without warning turned around and hugged Chara.

 

Chara balled her hands into fists, her body unable to relax.   **_Stupid Frisk_ ** , she thought, feeling a prick of something she didn’t like hit her SOUL.   **_The hell is wrong with you?_ **

 

She felt Frisk lean closer, and maybe she was making sure that Sans couldn’t hear, because when she spoke, her voice was nothing more than a whisper.  

 

“After the barrier broke, I couldn’t hear you anymore, and I began to get worry. I’d gotten this awful feeling that I would never hear you again,” Frisk explained, hugging her tighter.

 

Now that little prick inside Chara’s new SOUL got a little bigger.  

 

“There is something really wrong with you, Frisk,” Chara said quietly before awkwardly hugging the smaller lady back.  “That or you must be suffering from memory loss.”

 

Frisk laughed humorlessly.  “Look, you did horrible things...you made me do such ungodly things-”

 

Chara smiled, pressing herself against Frisk’s shoulder.   **_Yeah, wasn’t that great, Frisky?_ **

 

“-but I know there’s still good in you,” Frisk continued and almost instantly Chara’s smile dropped so fast it felt like it shattered into a million pieces.  

 

 ** _Really though, what the fuck is wrong with you, Frisky?_ ** Chara thought as Frisk pulled away from her, the girl’s body warmth lingering on her own body for a few seconds before everything became cold.

 

Placing her hands on her hips, Frisk stood in front of Chara as she faced Sans.

 

“Chara deserves another chance,” Frisk declared.  

 

Chara stared in disbelief at the smaller woman.   **_She really did say that to this asshole?!_ **

 

“the hell she does, frisk! you knew what she did and what she was plann’ to do, and you think somebody like that deserves another chance?”

 

Frisk opened her mouth to speak, but Chara beat her to it.

 

“Yeah, I know, why couldn’t I have just been like you monsters and only stuck to annihilating one race? I really am a gross person after all, Sans,” Chara said, holding her hand to heart in mock agony.  

 

“you **_are_ ** a gross person,” Sans hissed back.

 

“Alright, let’s just-”

 

“Yeah, I’m a gross person, but so are you, Sans. You’re just a different type of gross with a different, but equally disgusting smell,” Chara said pinching her nose with her hand as though she truly did smell something disgusting.

 

Apparently that stupid little comment was all it took for Sans’ to lose whatever of his temper he was trying to hold in.   Chara felt the full force of Sans’ magic beginning to fill the air and Frisk must have felt it too because the smaller lady wrapped an arm around Chara’s shoulders protectively.  

 

**_While I appreciate the gesture, Frisky, I can't help but wonder just what the hell a little weakling like you is gonna do about-_ **

 

“Sans, stop it.   This is not gonna happen.  You are not gonna kill her and if you do, I’ll reset.”

 

The forceful magic in the air vanished and Sans was now looking just as shocked at Chara felt.  

 

 **_Holy shit, I guess that is something Frisk could do,_ ** Chara thought, too stunned by Frisk’s unusually threatening tone, and angry eyes to feel any satisfaction from Sans’ face.  His sockets were wide and the pinpoint lights in them were now huge.

 

“ frisk ...i know you want to save her, but she doesn’t-”

 

Chara felt Frisk’s grip tightened.

 

And just for one tiny half-second, Chara felt bad.   **_Frisky, you really are a great person, but for once in his miserable life, Sans is right.  I’m gonna kill everybody as soon as you turn your head away from me,_ ** Chara thought before that moment of guilt disappeared, thinking of her last minutes alive with Asriel before the humans started pelting him with stones and anything they can grab.   **_Kind and stupid people always fuck things up for others.  Aw...well, at least you'll be safe when my determination overrides yours, Frisky._ **

 

“You weren’t with her, Sans, so you don’t know.  During that first timeline, Chara-”

 

However, before Frisk could finish that sentence, Chara slammed her hand over Frisk’s mouth, the panic and anxiety filling the taller woman so quickly, she thought she was gonna have a heart attack.

 

She learned in close until her lips brushed over Frisk’s ear.  Sans started to move towards them, but Frisk held out a hand, and he halted, but Chara could tell he was fuming on the inside.  Glaring at him hatefully, Chara made sure her words couldn’t be heard as she spoke into Frisk’s ear.

 

“Don’t say another word.  Please don’t. That bastard doesn’t have any right to know a damn thing about me.  Those are my secrets, my thoughts ....please, Frisk-” Chara begged, hating herself for begging, but feeling the desperation hit her at the thought of somebody like fucking Sans the skeleton learning anything more about her than he already did, “keep them a secret too.”

 

The smaller girl nodded her head so Chara removed her hand.  Frisk leaned in until her lips touched _**her**_ ear.

 

“Okay Chara, fair enough-”she started before distancing herself away from Chara.  She looked sternly at the taller woman and when she spoke next, her voice was loud enough for Sans to hear.  “-but you’re gonna do things my way, Chara. Ya get me? I run the show and I’m gonna keep watch over you until I feel you have changed for the better and I really believe you can do it,” Frisk explained.

 

Chara nodded her head eagerly, taking a look at Sans, who she could tell really wanted to say something, but was keeping his mouth shut.  She gave him a smirk. There was no doubt he was gonna give Frisk an earful the moment they were alone, but she knew she could trust Frisk and once again that small bit of guilt pounded in her SOUL.

 

**_You stupid little imbecile.  You STILL don’t get it do you?_ **

 

“I’ll go with whatever plan you have for me, Frisk,” Chara said.  Frisk grinned.

 

“Good, cause I have a great plan that will put **_everybody_ ** -” she paused directing her eyes at Sans, who simply stared back at her unconvinced, “-at ease.”

 

Chara nodded, biting her lips to keep from smiling.   **_What do you have in mind, Frisky?  Friendship hugs every hour? I can deal with some stupid shit like that until I get my chance to head down to Alphys’ lab._ **

 

“I’m in,” Chara said and extended her hand for Frisk to shake at the same time Frisk extended her hand out, only in her case, her hand was closed with only her pinkie out.  

 

Chara tilted her head, kind of knowing what Frisk was doing, but not wanting to believe she was really trying to get Chara to do it.  “Um…what the fuck are you doing?”

 

Frisk had a wide and childish smile.  “Pinkie swear.”

 

Chara looked at the pinkie that was still extended out for her.  “Yeah, Frisk, we are not eight and nine year olds. I’m not gonna-”

 

Frisk wiggled her pinkie insistently at Chara.  “Pinkie swear on it,” she repeated.

 

Chara stared at the pinkie, before taking a deep breath.  “Jesus Christ, Frisky, how in the hell are you still alive?” she asked before latching her own pinkie onto Frisk and giving it a gentle shake.

 

Frisk’s smile widened as Sans grunted in the background.

“Great!  Now that that’s out of the way, please take a shower and get cleaned,” Frisk said wrinkling her nose.  “You smell kind of funky, Chara.”

 

Chara growled playfully at Frisk, reached out and tweaked her nose, something she always did to Asriel and was wondering why she was doing it now, before taking Frisk’s advice and walking to the bathroom.  

 

“You try smelling nice after being in the ground for so long, Frisky,” Chara said from over her shoulder, but she doubted Frisk heard her.  Sans was already at her side and saying something in a quiet voice that was too low for Chara to hear.

 

Chara wasn’t too worried though.  Frisk was both a gift and a curse.  She was a gift because she gave everybody a second chance.  She was going to be a curse for the very same reason.

 

Chara closed the bathroom room and shrugged to herself.  

 

**_Sans and his merry little fuckers took advantage of Frisk for her forgiving and merciful nature.  My turn!_ **

 

***************************************************************************************************

With a sigh of satisfaction, Papyrus packed the final items on Toriel’s list, feeling his excitement finally get the better of him.  Quickly he carried the final boxes to wear he last saw Frisk, Sans, and Frisk’s tall friend, Chara, and at the thought of Chara, Papyrus’ steps quickened.

 

 **_NOW THAT I AM DONE, I CAN FINALLY GET TO KNOW FRISK’S PRETTY FRIEND!_ ** And as he thought about Chara’s lovely red eyes and that wonderful smile of hers, Papyrus blushed, feeling a strange sensation entered his bones.  It was almost like a tingling feeling. Frowning a little, he placed the box on the ground, pulled off one of his gloves and reached inside his armor to feel one of his ribs.  

 

His frown turned into a curious straight line.  His bones didn’t feel like they were tingling on the outside, only on the inside.  Narrowing his sockets, Papyrus gently pinched his rib between his thumb and index finger and rubbed the bone slightly to see if the tingling would stop.

 

Instead a burst of unexpected and very uncomfortable pleasure boomed inside his SOUL and quickly traveled down.  The tall skeleton’s eyes widened as a very small and faint orange glow began to illuminate from underneath his shorts.

 

“HUH?  WHAT IS-”

 

“Hey!  Frisk?!” Chara’s muffled voice broke through Papyrus’ thoughts.  The orange light from under his shorts and the tingling in his bones vanished, but his orange blushed remained.

 

“Say, Frisk, I need some towels.  I didn’t know there weren’t any towels in the bathroom otherwise I wouldn’t be bothering ya.  Help a sister out would ya?”

 

**_TOWELS!  THE HUMAN NEEDED TOWELS!_ **

 

Forgetting about the box he placed on the ground, Papyrus raced towards the living room where all the packed boxes were and looked around, letting out soft laughter when he saw that Frisk wasn’t there.  

 

 **_FRISK MUST BE TOO PREOCCUPIED WITH SOMETHING TO HEAR HER,_ ** Papyrus thought gleefully and began looking through the box that had the towels. After finding them, Papyrus grabbed three different ones, after all, he didn’t know how big of a mess the human made and rushed to the bathroom.

 

Opening the bathroom door wide, he presented the towels to the pretty Chara with a wide grin on his face.

 

“NEVER FEAR, CHARA!  THE GREAT PAPyr…” Papyrus began and immediately stopped talking when he saw the reason why the human needed the towels and it wasn’t because of a mess she made.

 

Feeling his mouth fling open and his sockets widened, Papyrus stared at the naked Chara and before he could stop himself, his sockets started to move from her beautiful clean face and shimmery brown hair down her wet and clean body and once they got to her large breasts, he stopped.

 

Papyrus’ bones started to tingle again as he remembered how soft they felt on his face.  He blushed hard.

 

Chara  was blushing too.  Only her face was not embarrassed or shocked like Papyrus’ was.  She looked enraged and the blush was slowly spreading to her entire face and became so deep that Papyrus thought steam would come out of her ears.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?  CLOSE THE DOOR!” Chara screamed, scrambling to cover her body.

 

Papyrus dropped the towels on the floor and closed the door like she asked.

 

“WITH YOU ON THE OTHER SIDE, YOU FUCKING BONEHEAD!” Chara screeched.

 

“OF COURSE, CHARA!  I AM SORRY!” Papyrus said, his blush intensifying as he turned around and grabbed at the door handle only to find his hands were shaking too bad to properly open it right away.

 

“You still here?!” the pretty human yelled.

 

“I’M SO SORRY!” Papyrus repeated before finally opening the door and as he took the first steps out, he felt Chara’s bare foot kick his rear sending him sprawling to the ground.  The door shut behind him.

 

Now with her naked image in his mind, Papyrus’ bone now felt like they were on fire as the faint orange glow from under his shorts glowed better.

 

“WOWIE,” Papyrus said out loud to himself, lying on the ground, trying to calm his SOUL down.  


End file.
